The present subject matter relates generally to a firearm storage and transport. More specifically, the present invention relates to a space efficient firearm storage and transport apparatus.
Firearms are an indelible part of American society. While controversial to some, firearms are pervasive throughout the United States and one topic most, if not all, can agree on is the need for firearms to be stored and transported in a safe manner. Currently, the methods for gun storage involve either storing or carrying the weapon inside or outside of a case. Depending on local laws, the carry of firearms outside of a case in public may be prohibited and most gun safety experts agree the safest way to carry and store a firearm is unloaded and locked in a case. When purchased from a manufacturer, some guns come with a case, but when buying a gun secondhand or when a gun is sold without a case by the manufacturer, there arises a need for gun cases which can accommodate and securely transport firearms of any make or model.
Presently, firearm cases most typically consist of hard-bodied cases with foam padding on the interior for smaller weapons like handguns, with larger weapons either being accommodated by a similarly built large hard-bodied cases or padded soft-bodied cases. These soft-bodied cases exist for the sake convenience and ease of transportation which are not pressing concerns when storing or transporting a single weapon, but when storing and transporting multiple weapons, the logistical challenge of accommodating multiple hard-bodied cases becomes quite difficult. Each hard-bodied handgun case is typically designed to be carried with one hand and have the approximate dimensions of 12″×8″×4″ (inches). This means a gun owner can likely carry only two guns in separate cases comfortably at one time and must also find room to store the cases. Given the statistic that the average gun owner in the US owns around eight guns, the current method of utilizing individual hard-bodied or soft-bodied cases hampers the ability of most gun owners to safely carry and store their firearms.
Some firearm cases do allow the storage of multiple guns in one case but almost all of them are an extension of the hard-bodied case with foam padding design. These multi-gun storage cases, while more convenient to carry than multiple separate hard-bodied cases, are themselves larger than a single weapon storage case and do not provide an efficient use of space when storing or transporting the guns. Gun case manufacturers are clearly aware of the need for multi-gun storage but there is currently no existing art which teaches a method for storing multiple firearms in a way which minimizes the space required to, in turn, store the firearms case. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus adapted to store and transport multiple firearms safely and in a space efficient manner.